Castlevania: The Night Warriors
by XMarkZX
Summary: One-Shot Short. Una lluvia de ideas llegó y me ha puesto a imaginar más y más en un nuevo Castlevania de luchas, siendo esto el hipotético inicio del Modo Historia.


**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**

_**Castlevania: The Night Warriors**_

_Los personajes de Castlevania como Simon Belmont y Drácula le pertenecen a Konami._

_**21 de Abril de 1691, Día de Pascua.**_

_En una sala del trono se hallaba Simon peleando contra Drácula en una ardua batalla para completar su misión como Belmont de destruir al Conde de la oscuridad._

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Otro Belmont más para regresarme a la tumba?-_

_-La noche no cubrirá la luz de nuestro mundo Conde Drácula-_

_Simon logró maniobrar entre los ataques del conde para acertarle un latigazo a la cabeza, el conde cambio de posición al tele transportarse a otra parte del cuarto._

_Se acercó al lugar en que se apareció el vampiro dando un salto preciso para esquivar unas bolas de fuego que lanzó al abrir la capa._

_En medio combate Simon fue herido de gravedad por el Conde quien le atravesó el estómago con su mano, pero logró salirse al propinarle un fuerte puñetazo a la cara del vampiro, al cual se le cayó un colmillo._

_-Eres un guerrero demasiado fuerte Simon Belmont, me trae recuerdos de León pero basta de jugar. __**¡SENTIRAS EL VERDADERO TERROR!-**_

_El conde libero todo su poder transformándose en una bestia gigante para acabar con el cazador, que a pesar de grave herida no se rindió y peleó hasta el final con la bestia que mostraba irá en todos sus movimientos._

_El cazador se hizo con la victoria y cuando el vampiro se des transformo Simon corrió hacia el para clavarle el Vampire Killer en el corazón y decapitar le la cabeza con su espada. _

_**-¡No! ¡Justo cuando estaba demasiado cerca! ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH!-**_

Han pasado más de varios años desde que el legendario héroe Simon Belmont le hiciera frente al Conde Drácula en 1691 y logrará matarlo solo para que en 1698 emprendiera un viaje por toda Transilvania para deshacerse de la maldición que el Conde le echó a una herida y a todo el continente.

_**-Solamente 7 años han pasado… ¡Oh! No esperaba que se tratara de ti Simon, ¿molesto por cierta maldición en tu estómago Belmont?-**_

_-¡Ugh…! Como si fueras alguien de que hablar Tepes, tu apariencia pútrida te queda con lo que eres-_

_**-Pues te agradezco resucitar me, pero estoy INCOMPLETO y eso no te lo perdonaré BELMONT… QUE POETICO QUE AMBOS ENEMIGOS DE GRAN PODER NO ESTEN EN SUS MEJORES MOMENTOS AHORA, ESTO NO DURARA MUCHO BELMONT PORQUE NO PENSASTE QUE YO PUEDO MANIPULAR MIS MALDICIONES CUANDO SE ME PLAZCA-**_

_El cazador batallo arduamente sintiendo como poco a poco su alma estaba siendo erradicada por la maldición de Tepes, pero el agonizante dolor no era nada contra su voluntad de hierro y logró destruir al Conde con su látigo rompiendo la maldición que le echo y a toda Transilvania._

Simon logró hacer que la gente de Europa confiara en su clan como personas y ser llamado un valeroso héroe que limpió la tierra con su sangre y sudor derramada en el suelo maldito que logró ser penetrada por esta.

Siempre será recordado a pesar que a las pocas semanas falleció y en su honor se le haya conmemorado una estatua en Villa… Simon Belmont para siempre.

**~Un mundo desconocido~**

-¿Donde estoy?- Se preguntó el cazador levantándose del suelo frío en el que estaba.

Estaba en un bosque muy extraño que no ha visto en toda Europa, ni siquiera en los siete días que le tomo recolectar las partes de Drácula. Duda que sea el Edén pues no tendría su armadura de combate puesta, pues sabía que no era merecedor de ese lujo, pero quedarse aquí no le traería las respuestas que necesitaba.

Lo único que recuerda era estar acompañado de su esposa Elisa Lecarde Belmont y su hijo de 6 años, Moisés Belmont, mientras estaba acostado esperando a que la muerte se lo llevará al otro mundo a descansar eternamente.

-Tienes muchas preguntas Simon Belmont- Dijo alguien

Fue ahí que se fijó como su persona era la misma de cuando atacó Castlevania por primera vez en 1691, se le fue regresado su edad de oro. Y no era todo, ese sujeto saco un objeto que no creyó ver una vez más.

-¿¡El Vampire Killer!? Cómo es que tú lo tienes- Exigió saber el cazador al hombre que le aventó su látigo.

-Muchas preguntas, poco tiempo, debes apresurarte Belmont. Lo que hay más adelante es más importante que unas preguntas.- Dijo para desvanecerse dejando al cazador preguntándose quien era ese sujeto.

Simon avistó una ciudadela a lo lejos, ese debe de ser su siguiente destino si quiere averiguar lo que sucede aquí y conseguir el descanso eterno que se ganó con su heroísmo.

**Que terrible manera de despertar tras la muerte.**

Se fue en dirección a esta para iniciar con esta nueva misión que se le fue encomendada en cumplir, eso es lo que quiere creer por el momento…

_**~¿Fin?~**_


End file.
